Cup Cakes
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: He stopped for a second, thinking. "I guess I like her hair too. It reminds me of Itachi's underwear with the ducks on them!"


**Cup Cakes**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Itachi, dear! Have you see-" Mikoto Uchiha paused her calls for her eldest son as a gasp excaped her lips."Sasuke! What are you doing?!" She shockingly asked as she took in the scene before her. Her youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha, stood in the middle of the kitchen with a stunned look on his face at his mother out burst. "Look at you! Your a mess!" She fussed, running over to her eight year old who was pouting slightly.

"I was just trying to make cup cakes." He whined, crossing his flour-covered arms across his egg-splattered shirt. His mother smiled softly as she tip toed through the spilled flour that covered her kitchen floor like snow in order to reach her beloved son.

"Don't you think you should have asked for help first?" She asked him, bending down and taking the edge of her long sleeved shirt and started to whipe the egg off his reddened cheeks and nose. She giggled slightly at the scowl he was giving her as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead. When she pulled back she could feel the powdery substance sticking to them.

"I did! But Itachi told me he was busy!" Her pride and joy told her in a depressed voice. Her smile only widened at this. Sasuke loved Itachi to death. Of course he wouldn't think to ask anyone else to help him make his cup cakes. If Itachi couldn't help him, no one could. That's what he had told her once.

"I would have helped you." She insisted, picking up some broken egg shells from the ground and standing up, walking to throw them away. She sighed. "Why were you making cup cakes anyways? Didn't you tell me cooking was for girls?" His mother asked. Sasuke scuffed his foot on the floor as a blush started to cover his cheeks. Mikoto only smirked at this.

"W-well you see, there's this girl in my class and her birthday is tomarrow and she really really likes cup cakes!" Sasuke explained, looking down at the floor as he smiled slightly at the thought of his pink-haired classmate.

"Oh, I see." Mikoto said understandingly as she watched the blush on her sons face grow redder. He was so cute. She could hardly help the urge to run over and hug him to death, but she some how managed not to. "Is she pretty?" She asked him questionably, raising an eyebrow in curiousity. Her sons eyes widdened as his head shot up and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"W-well s-she has pretty eyes. A-and a pretty smile." He stopped for a second, thinking. "I guess I like her hair too. It reminds me of Itachi's underwear with the ducks on them!" Sasuke giggled childishly at his joke while his mother smiled widely. She knew exactly what girl he was talking about now. She had seen her on Sasuke's first day at the academy. She was a pretty little girl and the fact that her son had chosen her only made Mikoto happier. She knew how sweet and well manored the pink-haired child was by just watching how she interacted with other children.

"She's very pretty, Sasuke. It's very sweet that you want to make her cup cakes." His mother coo'ed as she moved to a cambnet and began to look for a bowl.

"Her names Sakura and when we get married we have to buy a plane!"

"Why?"

"Becuse her foreheads so big we could park it on it! Isn't that cool!?" Her son squealed happily, causing his mother to stiffen slightly.

"Sasuke, honey, you don't say stuff like that about girls. They don't think it's nice." Sasuke looked at his mother in confusion as she placed the silver bowl on the counter and began to get the eggs and milk out of the fridge, considering Sasuke had broken all the eggs in the previous carton.

"But it's a complement. It would be so cool if I could park a plane on my forehead." Mikoto sighed while shaking her head at her sons logic. He was going to be a real sweet talker when he grew up, wasn't he?

"Just don't tell her that, okay? You might make her cry and then you'll get in trouble." She explained to her child, cracking two eggs over the bowl and then began to measure the flour. Sasuke shifted nervously beside her as he stared down at the floor.

"Speaking of getting in trouble." His mother looked down at him worriedly.

"What did you do this time Sasuke?"

"W-well, you see, this girl was making fun of Sakura and I kind of, cut her hair when she was sitting in front of me coloring. I didn't mean to cut a lot off but she moved!" Sasuke tried to make it sound better then it was. His mother scowled at him. He cut off some girls hair?

"Sasuke." She hissed angrily as he flenched away.

"The things kids do." Itachi's chuckle was heard as he walked into the room. He took in the scene before him and rose an eyebrow. "If I knew you were so determand to make those cup cakes I would have helped. I didn't think you really meant it." He murmured, looking over to his messy little brother. Sasuke only grinned at him and started to push on his mothers leg.

"Itachi said he'd help! You can leave now!" He insisted, still pushing. Mikoto only laughed at her son, shaking her head. She loved him to death and the idea that he looked up to his brother so much made her smile. She was happy her sons got along when many others didn't.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." She insisted placing her hands up to show him her serender. She giggled slightly before kissing his forhead and starting to walk away. Itachi took her place right after and watched as his brother began to pull up a stool next to him.

"Take it easy, Sasuke. The cup cakes aren't going anywhere." He chuckled, picking his brother up and helping him on the stool. Sasuke only grinned goofily before looking over the bowl to see what his mother at accomplished.

"These are going to be the best Cup cakes in the world!" Sasuke said happily, throwing his arms up in the air in excitement. Itachi smirked.

"Why's that?"

"Because your helping me make them."

----------------

"Happy birthday, Sakura! Look! I got you a pencil!" Naruto told her excitedly as he showed her the cool dinosaur filled pencil. The little pink haired girl only smiled happily at him and took the small gift into her own hands.

"Oh gee Naruto! It's just what I wanted!" She squealed happily, hugging the blond before her as she pulled away to examine the pencil. Even though Sakura didn't really like the pencil, she knew Naruto really tried to get her soemthing special and that alone made it better then any other pencil.

"I thought you would like it! Look! It's even blue and black! Like Sasuke's hair! Now you'll always be reminded of him!" Naruto told her with a goofy grin on his face. Sakura blushed at his words and nodded. Naruto and Ino were the only two who knew about her crush on the young Uchiha.

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?" Sakura asked, looking around the playground for the little boy she longed to see. Naruto joined in with her search as he too began to scan the area.

"Oh! There he is!" He pronounced happily as he pointed at the Uchiha who was aprouching them, his hands behind his back and a blush on his cheeks. Sakura smiled happily at the little boy as she ran towards him.

"Sasuke! Hi!" She chirped sweetly, stopping in front of him with a grin on her face. Sasuke looked at the girl before him as his blush only grew. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Uhh... Hi. Um..." He adverted his eyes to the ground as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. Sakura starred at him in confusion. Why was he acting so strange? Did he not want to talk to her? It wasn't until then that she noticed he had something behind his back.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you have?" She asked curiously as she pointed towards his arms. Sasuke only remained silent for a moment before thrusting his present into her face. The little girls eyes widdened as she took in what was in front of her. A small chocolate cup cake was settled neatly in his hands. Written across the top in very messy hand writing was 'Happy birthday' "Did you make this for me?" She asked in 'aw', taking the small present from him and starring down at it. He nodded.

"I like your forehead. I could park a plane on it." He told her with a shy smile. Sakura looked up at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea! I wish I could park a plane on my forehead. I hope all our babies have big foreheads like yours!" Sasuke told her happily, breaking out of his shy state at the moment. Sakura smiled at him, thinking that was the sweetest thing he could have said.

"Well I hope all our babies have a smile like yours, because it's cute." Sakura returned to him with a giggle, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"You think my smiles cute?" Sasuke asked with a silly grin. He was on cloud nine. Sakura thought he was cute!

"Yep! I could kiss it, it's so cute!" She told him boldly. Sasuke's eyes widdened as his cheeks heated up. Did Sakura just say she wanted to kiss him? Today was the best day of his life!

"W-well you can! If you want! I mean, I'm not saying you have to, but if you really really want to. I mean-" Sasuke's words were cut off by Sakura's soft lips pressed against his in a small peck as she pulled away. His face became in flamed as she giggled.

"I hope our babies turn colors like you do too." She told him happily. Sasuke smiled.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting on a leaf. K-E-S" Naruto stopped for a moment, tapping his chin in thought. "Oh man! I forgot how to spell kissing again!"


End file.
